Wave of Love
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Siera's finally made it back to the X-demension, only to find the whole city of westchester a ruined city. The entire city had been destroyed by the Setinals. Where were the X-men? Where was the brotherhood? and where was him? She had to find him, to make him see she didn't leave on purpose, what will happen when she does?


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, only the characters Siera, Leopard, Old Lady Seer, Natalie, Sparks, and Vice.

_**Wave of Love**_

Lightning filled the sky as a storm raged above the ruined the city of Westchester . A girl with midnight blue hair lay in the middle of the ruins. The rain pounded at her back as she awoke to the rumble of the thunder above. She slowly pushed herself up looking around. Her hand covered her mouth as he stared in horror at the destruction. Everything was in ruins, and explosions could be heard over the rumbling thunder. She couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at what was left of Westchester. She felt a strong pain in her heart, where was the X-men, where were the people, and where was…him.

"You are not from our world," a voice came from behind as she spun around to find and old woman behind her. The old woman was maybe four foot tall, her eyes were closed. She was dressed in an old miko-like outfit.

"…What happened here?" she asked the old woman, moving her wet hair out of her face.

"Five years ago, the brotherhood faced off against the X-men in a heated battle," the old woman replied walking up to her. "The brotherhood was led by Magneto, a powerful mutant who controlled magnetic waves. He believed the mutants should take charge and not have to live in fear from the humans. While the X-men believed in peace between the human and mutants alike. However, during their battle the setinals attacked. A member of Magento's team was killed, a young girl. After her death the brotherhood and the X-men were devastated. The X-main retaliated blaming her death on the brotherhood. While Magneto went into a rage, destroying everything. The humans believed the mutants could no longer walk this earth and designed a new range of setinals. Then they attacked, thousands of mutants were killed. However, the new setinals had a flaw, they began attacking mutants and humans. And the war began, both the brotherhood and the X-men defeated. But alas, they are still out there, fighting this war to the bitter end."

"…and Magneto?" she asked dreading the answer she would receive.

The old woman shook her head, "nobody knows his current whereabouts. However, there are rumors that he's leading a new group of renegade mutants."

"Do you have any idea where I can find him?" she asked looking down at the old woman. "I need to know."

"My dear, right now you need to get out of this cold rain," the old woman said, "and you can call me Lady Seer." When the old woman opened her eyes she gasped, they were white, a pool of white mist.

"You're a mystic," she whispered before walking up to the old woman. "My name is…"

"Siera," Lady Seer said smiling, "I can see that you once played a part in the lives of the X-men and the brotherhood. Now, come, we must reach the safe house before the setinals discover us."

Old Lady Seer led Siera to an abandoned church, knocking on the door three times. The door opened as a leopard-like man poked his head slightly through. He looked at them before quickly opening the door. Lady Seer then led her through the rows to the front of the church. The leopard-like man ran up lifting one of the candle poles. The alter lifted revealing a hidden set of stairs. Siera was then led to the set of stairs and a to a small square room. She spun around when the stairs retreated and the alter closed.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," the leopard man said, "but even the walls up there have ears. My name is Leopard, I am a member of the resistance that hides in these underground tunnels."

"My name is Siera," she said smiling softly. "It's nice to meet you." Leopard smiled at her lifting her hand and kissing it.

"Oh Leopard, quit flirting with the girl," Lady Seer said chuckling, "she is the one."

Leopard stepped back slightly surprised before bowing, "my apologies. You must be freezing in those wet clothes. I will show you to a room." Leopard opened the door to intersecting hallways. "This way," he said as he headed down the farthest hallway to their left. He then led her down sliding and twisted paths to a hallway that laid about a mile from the entrance. They turned again and Siera gasped, it was like a large underground banquet hall. There were tables and chairs set up through a rock-archway towards the right, a living was set up in the middle with couches and blankets. A tv sat against the wall in the middle, there were other Tvs and living rooms down the south left hallway.. Then through the back right there was another room with a large banquet dinner table and some smaller tables and chairs set up.

"And towards the very back of the room are two more hallways. Down the top right hallway there is the kitchen, banquet hall, and training rooms," Leopard replied taking her towards top Left hallway. "This hallway leads to the "dorms" and sleeping quarters."

"It's like an underground mansion, or fortress," she said shocked, as he led her past the many humans and mutants that were in the living area.

"It's not much," Leopard said turning to her. "But we do what we can to get by. There are both humans and mutants who have put aside their differences to survive this war. Those who are gathered here are fighters and civilians. We built this place underground so we could avoid the setinal's sensors. They're sensors only work above the ground because the ground has become so contaminated from the pollution and battles. We are also surrounded by thousands of ruined houses, buildings, cement and debris that sensors can't reach here."

"It's like an underground city," Siera said softly, as she followed him past different doors. "A city of peace."

"Right now it's crowded, but soon it will only be a few that stay here, the humans and other mutants are being transferred to other underground bases," Leopard replied. He stopped at a door near the back and down a another hallway to the left. "This will be your room," Leopard said catching her off guard, they had stopped at a door that had a blue rose carved in it. He opened the door for her to a master bedroom size room. A large queen-size bed sat against the wall with sky-blue sheets and a blue canopy with drapes on either side. A desk sat against the wall next to the balcony doors. A bookshelf of books sat against the right wall facing the desk. A dresser sat beside the shelf with a full length mirror attached to the side. Then there was a couch and another small circular table beside the couch. A night stand sat next to the bed on the left if you were facing the bed, sitting on the bed the nightstand would be to the right. Then next to the bed was a doorway to a bathroom with a full shower and "hot tub".

Siera walked up to the balcony and looked out, she gasped at the sight of a beautiful garden and trees they sat beyond the patio stairs that led down to it. It went on for about a quarter-mile, a small stream in the middle.

"It's so beautiful," she said placing a hand against the glass, "but what about…"

"The setinals," Leopard said walking up beside her. He opened the blaconey door as she looked up in awe. Even though it looked like the cloudy sky outside, she could make out traces of energy that ran along the ceiling of the rock and marble cave.

"You betwitched the celing to make it look like the sky outside," she said then shook her head, "no…it is exactly like outside. The plants and trees are growing through artificial weathering."

"Yes," Leopard smiled as he turned, a young girl with short green hair and green eyes had stepped into the room. "Natalie."

"I brought our guest some clothes like Lady Seer requested," Natalie said smiling at Siera. "It's good to meet you Mrs. Siera."

"Hold on," Siera placed a hand on her head, "how is it that you seem to know who I am and on top of that, who I am?"

"Lady Seer can see many things," Natalie smiled as she placed the clothes on the bed. "She foresaw that you show, the girl who would make a difference in this war."

Siera turned away looking at the rain that fell from the enchanted celing as it fell upon the flowers, "…I don't know who or what Lady Seer thinks I am. But…I WON'T be here long, I need to find someone…someone important to me."

Leopard placed a hand on her shoulder, "we know, Lady Seer said that you had something important to find. You will find him, but for now you've had a long hard day. You need to get out of those wet clothes before you get sick."

Lepoard tapped Natalie on the head before he left making the little girl giggle, she walked up to Siera, "don't worry Mrs. Siera. You'll find that important person." Natalie turned and ran out of the room closing the door.

Siera sighed before walking over to the bed and slipping out of her wet clothes, looking at the clean set of clothes on the bed. She changed into the blue tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans with a butterfly embodied along the leg. She didn't even want to ask how they knew what kind of clothes she liked. She walked over to the dresser that sat across from the bed on the side of the book shelf. She opened the drawers but they were empty, but as she started to close them a flash filled the room. She threw them back open staring at the clothes she used to wear in this world sitting there. She threw open the closet and shook her head, nope, still wasn't going to ask.

"Looks like old Lady Seer can see more things than just visions," she said running a hand through her hair. She opened the wooden box that sat on her dresser, a moon crescent carved into the top, along with the 'X' symbol on the front. Sure enough, inside were hair ties, she grabbed one and tied her hair up in a high pony-tail.

But as she looked in the mirror her nails dug into the wood, she couldn't rest. She had to find him, if five years had really passed in this world, when only two years had passed in her world then had gone for five whole years believing she was dead. She looked through the closet finding a blue jean-jacket slipping it on as she threw open the door. She jumped when she found Lady Seer, Leopard and Natalie standing there.

She sighed lowering her head, "I'm sorry for ruining your hospitality, but I can't stay here. I have to find him…I can't sit here waiting."

Lady Seer smiled knowingly as she nodded, "I knew you would, which is why I had Natalie prepare your food to go." Natalie handed her a backpack filled with some food and equipment."

Leopard also handed her a compact communicator, "just incase you get into trouble, it will send out a signal that only we can pick up with our free-style computer system."

"Thank you," Siera said softly, as she placed the communicator in her pocket and pulled the backpack on.

"Don't forget this," Natalie held up a small butterfly clip, she ran up to her placing it just above siera's right ear. "It has a homing beacon in it, it help us to keep track of you. As well as a special gift from me if you get into trouble."

Siera nodded before turning to Leopard, he led her back to the entrance along with Lady Seer. When they had reached the inside of the church Lady Seer turned to Siera, handing her a piece of paper. ""Go to the edge of abandoned town," Lady Seer said, "There you will run into an old friend. Then head off to the border, where you will come across the border patrol. Beware of them, they are no ally. They still hate mutants and stop any mutants from going across the border. Stay on your toes, and don't let yourself get caught. They have their own setinals that still obey them, so be careful. There is still many humans who sided with the setinals, and somehow control them to an extent. They believe in purging the world of all mutants and mutant supporters. You will find what you are looking for just as you pass the border."

"Thank you Lady Seer," Siera knelt down hugging her before standing and putting her hood up.

"Be careful," Leopard said, Siera nodded before slipping out through the doors and into the rain. "Will she find him?" he asked Lady Seer as they turned back to the hideout.

"Fate works in mysterious ways, I'm afraid that at first things may fill her with pain," Lady Seer replied as she watched the rain through the scope that ran to the top church. "But I believe she is strong enough to overcome the challenge."

Siera sighed as the rain pounded against her back, she moved swiftly along the drier parts under the broken down roofs and buildings. She hopped over a broken telephone pole, she shook her head looking around. She opened the piece of paper that Lady Seer had handed her, it had a small map for her to follow. Looking around she spotted the place where there used to be a tower but now only half a tower. Glancing back at the map she saw she had to go northeast from the tower to get to the place where she would meet the old friend Lady Seer had mentioned. Taking a deep breath she placed the map back into the backpack.

Moving swiftly she stuck to the shadows as she moved along a hidden trail to keep out of sight. After a mile her ears picked up the sound of jets. Placing herself firmly between two crumbled walls she watched the sky as a large black and purple setinal flew above her. Agonizing minutes went by before she could be sure that setinal had long passed. She took the chance and moved swiftly towards through abandoned town.

She soon came to a small cavern indented in the side of a few buildings that were crumbled together, now would be a as good a time as any to take a rest and eat. It had cover from any eyes in the sky above and gave her a good advantage point to spot any trouble that could show. She sat down under the stone-roof on a large smooth stone and pulled her backpack off. Going through the back-pack she pulled out some bread and a metal canteen water bottle. There was also some fruit and vegetables, she wondered how they were able to have food like that. She made a mental note to ask about it later. She smiled when she found a blanket as well, they had made sure to pack only the essentials she would need until she found what she was looking for.

After she had finished half the bread and apple, she drank a quarter of the water before putting it back in the back-pack. She wanted to make sure she had enough because she wasn't sure what she would run into. She listened carefully, eyes scanning the sky before she dared to move out of the shadows. She was half-way from the next point on the map.

Her clothes were soak from the heavy rain as it pounded at her back when she climbed over a pile of rubble that had blocked her, she knelt down next to a sign that was hidden. Brushing away the dirt and debris it read Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. She looked up swiftly at what was left of the school, she felt her heart wince in pain as she placed a hand on the broken gate, her heart pounded when the broken gate creaked loudly as she pushed it open. There was barely anything left of the school that once stood there.

The mansion laid in ruins, broken glass, wood and stone piles filled the area. Some of the stone was charred and black. There had to have been a devastating fight here for it to look so bad. The basketball court no long stood outside the ahrd, the floor having caved in, wires and cords sparking from the landing platform below it. She looked down at the smashed x-jet. With the x-jet having been destroyed how did everyone escape. The garage where the x-jeep had been was all smashed in and only torn metal and rubber remained of all the cars that once lined the floor.

She felt her breath get caught in her throat when she stepped onto torn carpet and stone that was once the hallways of the living quarters. She shook her head backing up, jumping when a loud squeak sounded under her foot. Moving her foot she saw a stuffed-cat, they eyes were charred beyond repair and it was missing a paw and tail. She felt tears fill her eyes as she gently picked it up, it had been kitty's. She had given it to kitty not long before the battle that sent her back to her world. She stepped into the room walking over to what was left the bed and sitting down, setting the stuffed cat near the headboard. She swallowed pulling her knees up to her chest as she her nails dig into her legs. Everything had been taken from her, even them. She lifted her head, no, she would find them, and him. She would get back what was taken from her.

The rain had stopped when she walked back through the gates, looking back one more time at the remains. She stopped, turning when a ball landed near her, kneeling down she picked up looking toward two children. A boy and a girl that looked about 12 and 15.

"Can we have our ball back please?" the little girl asked, Siera smiled and handed her the ball. "Are you lost miss?"

"You better hurry miss," the boy said, "it's dangerous to be out here. The setinals will be making their patrol soon."

"What about you children?" Siera asked them looking them over. "Where are your parents?"

The little girl looked at the ground as the boy next to her placed a hand on her shoulder, "our mom and dad disappeared after the setinals attacked."

"But we're alright, we have a guardian," the boy said, "my name is Keith, and this is my little sister Lisa."

"Guardian?" Siera asked the boy and girl, she shot up when something swung near her.

"Who are you?!" a familiar voice yelled at her as the two children ran up to the figure.

Siera turned letting her hood drop as she recognized the voice, "it can't be….Gambit?"

Gambit aimed his staff at her but stopped as he recognized her, "…Siera…is it you cherie?"

"It is you Gambit!" she yelled running up to him and hugging him, "but where are the others?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it cherie," Gambit said running a hand through his hair. "You're supposed to be dead, we all saw you get hit with setinals attacked, there was nothing left."

"I can't explain it," she said shaking her head, "but then I was hit with setinals attack, when I thought I was dead I woke up in my world." She shook her head, "I tried to return but nothing worked, I couldn't get back. They I suddenly blacked out during an experiment and woke up to this." She waved her hand to everything around her. "An old woman called Lady Seer told me that it's been five years…but to me it's only been two years."

"The professor tried to locate you but even Cerebro wasn't able to pick you up," Gambit said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone was devastated…even the brotherhood. The others blamed Magneto for your death, but…the professor told us that Magneto blamed himself more than anyone."

"…Gambit I need to find him," Siera said looking up at him. "…I have to…"

"Not alone you're not," he said as he turned to the kids. "Lisa, Keith, go to the safe house and join the other kids."

"Yes Mr. Gambit," Lisa and Kyla said running off.

Gambit retracted his weapon as he turned, "there are rumors that Magneto is leading a resistance group, if we head in the direction of the border we may find him."

"Alright," she walked beside him as she looked towards the pale moon. She had a bad feeling, her heart was beating painfully.

"There's the border," Gambit whispered as they looked down from a small cliff. Below them were lines of cars going through the check gate. A large electric gate surrounded the perimeter. "We have to find a way through."

"Look," Siera whispered, near the gates red setinals had landed and were standing guard along the gates.

"The original setinals," Gambit whispered, "there's only a few that weren't upgraded with the new software."

Siera looked behind them scanning the area, she spotted a truck that parked below. She tapped Gambit's shoulder pointing to the truck, "maybe we could use that."

Gambit looked at as they walked up beside it, "hmm, drive right through, that just might work. And look at this…" he picked up a casino worker's uniform. "Looks like our vehicle belonged to a casino."

After a few minutes Gambit was dressed in a casino worker's outfit, Siera stayed behind the boulder she had changed behind, "you've got to be kidding me, I can't wear this."

She stepped out wearing a bunny outfit, black skirt and white top with a white fluffy tail on the back and bunny ears with black tights, "I can't wear this."

Gambit almost hit his head on the truck's hood where he had be hotwiring the truck, "we need to play the part if we're going to get pass the guards. It looks good on you cherie."

"Yeah, I can tell cause you're staring and drooling," Siera grumbled as Gambit quickly snapped to attention. "Now close your mouth and drive."

"Yes, Ma'am," Gambit hopped into the driver's seat and started the truck.

Moving slow he merged into the line, Siera held her breath when they pulled up to the gate. A guard walked up to them looking them over before waving an all clear to his partner. Once they were away from the gate she released her breath and heard Gambit sigh in relief.

"Without trouble," Gambit said relaxing and sending her a smile.

She noticed him staring again and ripped the bunny ears off, "quit staring before I scratch out your eyes, keep on your guard."

"What could go wrong now, there's nothing but open space till the…" he started.

Suddenly an explosion came from the check gate, Siera looked in the mirror as her eyes widened, "YOU HAD TO ASK!"

Black and Purple setinals were filling the sky landing near the check gate, mutants who had been trying to escape past the border now were fighting. Fire burst from the fence as a car exploded. Gambit stopped the truck as they looked back, but Siera wasn't watching the battle she was looking to the air. High in the air above the explosions she saw him…

Gambit watched as one setinal was lifted into the air and torn apart, "there's only one mutant who can do that…"

"…Magneto…" Siera replied feeling her heart stop, she threw open the car door only to scream.

A setinal burst from the ground near her, Gambit jumped over the truck and swung his staff at the setinal while pulling out a card and throwing it. It exploded in the setinals face sending it backwards.

Siera closed her eyes and aimed her hands, but nothing happened, "oh no…my powers." She looked up wide eyed as the setinal came upon her.

"cherie look out!" Gambit yelled as he raced towards her.

Siera closed her eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes as she watched the setinal get lifted away. When the smoke cleared she watched as the red armored figure floated above them.

Gambit stopped near them as he looked up, "well well well, Magneto."

"Magneto!" Siera yelled running to the ground near him as Magneto landed. But he showed no signs of recognizing her. "Eric, don't you remember me?"

He stood looking at her for a moment before lifting into the air again, "I do not know you."

Siera felt tears fill her eyes as she gripped her chest, Gambit stepped beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. They looked up when a young man with short spiked dark hair and golden brown eyes.

The young man smiled at her, "I'm Vice, I have the ability to turn into birds."

Gambit and her noticed many young and older mutants, Gambit placed his staff to the ground, "you're the renegades under Magneto."

"Yes," Vice said, he signaled for them to follow him. As they walked he look to Siera's tear stained face.

"Please forgive our leader, there have been many who knew him that he seems to no longer recognize," Vice said as they walked up behind him. A girl that resembled a cat with spiky hair and electricity at the ends of her two tails walked up. "This is Sparks, Sparks and I are Magento's second in command."

"Only when Magneto's team is not around," Sparks said as she stepped beside Siera. "Are you alright?" she handed Siera a handkerchief, Siera just looked in the direction of Magneto."

"What happened to him," she asked as her Gambit followed the resistance member.

"We don't know all of it," Sparks said as she scratched her ear. "But five years ago something happened that apparently changed him drastically."

Siera looked at Gambit but he said nothing, just ran a hand through his hair looking away.

Soon they reached what used to be the edge of the forest, Siera stared in horror at what once had beautiful was now a ruined swampland.

"As the war became more treacherous much of the forest was destroyed," Sparks said sadly. "It wasn't long before this place became a barren swampland. Be careful this place is more dangerous than ever before."

"So why do you kids follow Magneto when it was his fault this was started?" Gambit asked Vice and Sparks. Siera slapped him across the back of the head. "Jeez cherie, there's no need to hit me."

"Then quit blaming this war on him," she growled angrily. "I may not have been here when it started but it wasn't his fault." Siera looked away as she looked at Magneto who landed on a small cliff. "…this is my fault," she whispered sadly.

Gambit started to object when the ground began to rumble, "Cherie..huh…what in the world…" The ground sprang up as a large reptile creature rose from the ground.

"Basilisk!" Vice roared as a eagle appeared in his place. He let out an ear splitting screech, the other mutants sprang into action as more basilisk burst from every part of the ground.

"Siera run!" Gambit yelled as he threw his cards at the reptiles.

Siera swallowed and ran for the dense trees, if there was a time she wished she had her powers, it would be now. She gasped when the ground came up tripping her, her shoulder slammed into the rocks. Her ankle throbbed with pain as she pushed up on her elbows looking behind her. Her hands gripped the stones as one of the basilisk hung over her bearing it's fangs. Her heart raced as she rolled out of the way as the basilisk's fangs snapped at where she had been. She pushed herself off the ground wincing at the pain in her ankle and shoulder. Blood dripped from where her shoulder had hit the rocks. She pressed her back against the tree as the basilisk prepared to strike again.

She slammed her eyes shut screaming as she threw her hands up, suddenly the reptile coughed and sputtered. She opened her eyes as she raised her hands, water was rising from in waves from the trees, rain, and ground. She had caused the water to slam into the basilisk. She looked up in relief, her powers from this world had return…but how. She felt a heating sensation near her ear, touching the spot she felt the butterfly clip heat up. Natalie's gift had restored her powers, clenching her fist she threw her fist towards the basilisk as the water slammed into the side of the creatures head.

When the basilisk began to retreat she sighed in relief, but suddenly the creature swung it's large tail slamming into her side and sending her flying. Her back slammed through the trees as she hit the ground. The reptile wrapped it's strong tail around her, coiling around her neck. She could feel the breath in her chest leaving her. She struggled to break free from the large reptile's grip, but she couldn't get loose. So this was it, this was where she would fall. A picture of Magneto and her from the past played in her mind as tears burst from her eyes, they would never be together again.

Her vision was beginning to blur, "…mag..ne..to"

"Lord Magneto!" Sparks and Vice yelled racing up to him.

Gambit jumped next them as Magneto turned, "well, well, what is a X-men doing here?"

"Damn it Magento, I don't know what caused you to forget her but Siera's in trouble!" Gambit roared grabbing Magneto by his cape. "So get off your high horse and go save her."

"I don't know who you speak of," Magneto replied turning away and lifting into the air.

"Damn it Magneto!" Gambit roared, "Siera is not dead! That attack five years ago didn't kill her! It sent her back to her world! She's still alive! You have to remember, or you WILL LOSE HER FOREVER!"

Magneto stopped as Gambit continued, "you're not the only one who was affected by her "death", we all were. We all blamed you, but it was you blamed yourself the most. You believed the easiest way to get rid of the pain of losing her was to forget her. But look at you, that only caused you more pain. And she's back, she's still alive, and she needs your help!"

Vice grabbed his head as his eyes glowed, "…I see…darkness…her life will soon be spent…"

Gambit spun towards Magneto, "MAGNETO!"

Suddenly a blood curdling scream erupted from the forest as Magneto turned and lifted into the air head for it. Gambit followed alongside Vice and Sparks.

Siera couldn't stop the tears that poured from her eyes as darkness began to cloud her vision. She couldn't stop the pain in her heart, she would die with him having forgotten her. Her eyes closed as she slowly began to give in to the darkness. Then just as she began to lose hope the basilisk roared in pain. She was released from the snakes strong grip and before she hit the ground she felt strong arms wrap around her. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at the one who saved her, her eyes widened as they blurred from tears.

"Magneto," she chocked as he held her against his strong chest.

He lifted her into the air and flew to a small clearing near a pond further in, he laid her down on the soft moss, "is it really you?"

She nodded choking back her tears, "…I'm sorry…I wasn't able…to return sooner…I tried…but I wasn't able to."

His armored hand ran down her cheek wiping away the tears, "…I thought that forgetting would take away the pain…" He spoke as if he was speaking to himself. "I forgot everything…but the pain never left. When I thought you were dead…I regretted more than anything that I hadn't been able to protect you."

She slowly pushed herself up as she threw her arms around his neck, "…I'm sorry…I missed you sooo much…all I could think about was returning to you."

He stood slowly lifting her, she laid her head against his chest. His armored hand ran through her hair as she cried into his chest. Gambit, Vice, and Sparks stood looking down on the two.

"So she was the one that held Master Magneto's heart," Sparks said softly as Vice smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Now the Master is whole again," Vice replied softly.

Gambit smiled spinning his staff, "she went against even her friends to be with him…and now she's back in his arms." "Congratulations cherie," gambit whispered softly as he turned pulling out a communicator. A figure appeared in the communicator, "send for everyone to gather at the safe house, for the return of a good friend."

Siera looked up when the sounds of explosions and smoke reached them. Magneto lifted her, "it's too dangerous to remain here." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her, he flew her to where the residence group was, "it is time to report to the safe house. Return to your designated bases."

"Yes sir!" the mutants yelled as they scattered in different directions. Siera saw Gambit running along the ground below them along as Vice and Sparks left in a different direction.

She closed her eyes leaning her head against Magneto's shoulder. Magneto watched as she drifted off to sleep, holding her tighter against him.

"Cherie, time to wake up," Siera groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She was still in his arms as she blinked when Gambit's face came into view in front of them.

"We're here," Gambit said, as Magneto set her back on her feet. She leaned on his arm to keep pressure off her ankle.

They were in the church, she noticed the alter lift as Leopards stepped up from the stairs, "welcome back."

"Are the others here?" Gambit asked as he followed Leopard down the stairs.

Magneto wrapped an around her waist as they floated above the ground down the stairs. She smiled softly leaning her head against his arm.

Leopard opened the door smiling at her, "so have you found what you were looking for." Siera nodded smiling back as Leopard smiled bigger. "We have another surprise for you."

The door opened onto the large living area her and Magneto floated through, she gasped as she looked onto none other then the X-men and the brotherhood…

"I can't believe it, Professor you were right," Cyclops said shocked as the other X-men were shocked as well.

"Siera!" Kitty and Nightcrawler yelled appearing next to her. If Magneto's arm hadn't been around her waist she would have fell back."

Kitty blinked at her outfit, "what's with the stripper bunny outfit?"

Siera blinked looking down, she forgot she was still wearing the play bunny outfit that they had used to get past the border patrol. Her shirt was soaked causing her bra to be seen through the shirt.

She coughed as she folded her arms, "thanks a lot Gambit, for not reminding me was I was still wearing this."

Gambit chuckled as she glared at him, she blinked when a cape was draped over her shoulders. She looked up at Magneto, he wrapped his cape over her shoulders.

She smiled softly pulling it tight against her, "thank you."

The professor rolled up to them, "welcome back Siera, your friends have missed you terribly."

She smiled as she went to walk to them but winced when her foot flattened. Magneto picked her up setting her on the couch, "…they can come to you."

He backed up next to professor as the professor and him spoke. The others walked up to her, Storm sat down on a chair to the left, Jean and Scott sat on the love-seat across. Siera smiled softly when Wolverine joined the group.

"Everyone thought you were dead," Beast said as he sat on the couch across from her.

"Yeah, we all saw you get hit by the setinals," Kitty said shaking her head.

Siera looked at the ground as she closed her eyes, "…I don't know how…or why but before the attack could hit me I blacked out. I woke up in my world…I did whatever I could to try to return…but nothing worked. It was as if something was keeping me from returning. But after two years, I found something that may be able to help. A dark moon crystal that I experimented with this…"

She pulled out a beautiful blue crystal that shined like a diamond.

"Hey isn't that the crystal Magneto gave to you?" Kitty asked as the professor and Magneto looked over at them.

"When I tried combining it with the dark moon crystal, a large magnetic explosion resulted," she said tightening her hand around it. "When I awoke I was here again."

"Hold it, you said two years," Nightcrawler said shaking his head, "but it's been five years since your death…I mean disappearance."

Siera looked away as she stared at the crystal, "time…is different in my world…however, for every year in my world, only 6 months should have passed here. I don't know how five years could have passed. If anything….i was supposed to be the one to have gone five years away from…everyone."

"Perhaps, during the move between worlds time was altered," Beast suggested.

Siera sighed curling up, she was tired and all she wanted to do was be with the one she loved. She enjoyed seeing her friends again…but she wanted to feel his arms around her just holding her.

"Alright, time to train," Wolverine said to the group.

"Yeah, it's our turn to see her," toad hopped up beside them followed by Sabertooth and the brotherhood.

"Hey?! We were here first!" Nightcrawler yelled when toad pushed him aside.

"Yeah!" Kitty said pushing toad back.

Toad stuck his tongue out, "so what!"

Siera let her head hit the couch she had it, "Alright, alright! I MISSED ALL OF YOU BUT GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"Sounds like someone wants to be with a certain someone," Nightcrawler laughed teleporting around her. He grabbed her bunny tail causing her to sit up with a growl. "Funny you're dressed like as stripper bunny and you want to be with someone."

Siera placed a hand on her head, now she was getting pissed, "NIGHTCRAWLER! One more comment and I swear I'll make Sabertooth look like a tamed kitten!"

Nightcrawler fell in midair right into the table as he sprang up, "Yikes! Someone's cranky."

Siera had both hands on her head, her head was pounding as she buried her face in her hands. She hated being rude to them after she had just met up with them again, "I'm sorry….i'm just tired…"

"It's to be expected," the professor said gently as he rolled his chair over to them. "Why don't you all go to the training room and give Siera time to rest. Logan will be in charge."

"Yes sir," Cyclops said as the X-men all patted Siera's shoulder.

However, Logan stood watching her for a few minutes before turning to leave. He growled at the brotherhood, "you too."

"You're not our leader," Sabertooth growled as Wolverine released his claws.

"What was that bub," Wolverine snarled preparing to attack.

Sabertooth bared his fangs, "bring it on."

Siere'a eyes opened glowing blue, she growled as water slammed into the two sending them flying into the wall, "enough! Hasn't there been enough fighting!"

Wolverine and Sabertooth stood up still growling at each other, the professor turned to them, "Logan."

"Sabertooth," Magneto said sternly, "for now we are allies. You will work with the X-men."

"Yes Master Magneto," Sabertooth growled as the brotherhood grumbled and followed the X-men to the training room.

The professor and Magneto turned back to Siera who had her face back in her hands gripping her head. The professor looked at Magneto, "….she went through a lot to find you…Not all emotions Eric are worthless."

Magneto walked up to her as he picked her up, she looked up at him, "what…."

"You need rest," he said as he held her to him. She sighed laying her head back against him as he carried her to her room. The professor smiled as he rolled out of the room.

He laid her on the bed, as he turned to leave she grabbed his arm, "…please…stay…" He looked back at her before sitting down beside her. She curled up pulling his cloak tightly around her as she laid her head against him. He watched her for a moment before wrapping his arm around her, Soon he drifted off to sleep as well.

Her eyes fluttered open, she started to move when she felt something around her, and she turned to see Magneto sleeping beside her. He still wore his helmet, she smiled softly, he looked so peaceful sleeping there. She slid softly and quietly out of his arms as she laid his cape beside him. Then carefully she removed his helmet and set it on the small table that was being used as a nightstand. Walking over to the balcony she slipped out leaving the door partially open as she walked down the stairs. Stopping by the small stream towards the back of the magic-made garden, she closed her eyes lifting her face to the moonlight. Her eyes opened as she felt raindrops against her skin, she lifted her arms wrapping them around herself.

She stepped back leaning against a tree as she closed her eyes and began to sing, "You…are all I can remember after all that we have been through. Forever in my heart, now I'm here and June feels like November. Still can't believe it's true, too long we've been apart."

She stepped forward turning in a circle as she sang, "One more night, I want to be with you, I want to hold you tight. It feels so right tonight, so leave it up to you; I think the time is right to start the fight." She knelt on one leg beside the water as she ran a hand through the water, "why did my dream explode, day we were torn apart. Cause I…will keep this spell together. One more night, I want to be with you, where I can hold you tight it feels so right tonight. One more night…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to face him, his armored hand touching her cheek. Her eyes closed as she placed her hand over his, she opened her eyes as she looked at him, her sea blue eyes locking with his cold dark brown. His head leaned down as she closed her eyes again, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips brushed across hers, her arms tightened around his neck as she pressed her lips against his. It had been so long since she last felt his touch, her body was on fire.

When they broke apart they were breathing hard, she laid her head on his chest as he picked her up. He walked up the landing placing her on the terrace bench as she smiled leaning her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly to him. She turned so that her she was on her stomach looking up at him; she leaned up and brushed her lips across his. Her body was screaming for his touch, as if he somehow sensed it he turned so that was under him. He lifted her shirt off as she tapped his chest plate raising an eyebrow.

A slight smile appeared on his mouth as hi armor magnetically came off; she ran a hand along his chest. Her body had once felt his touch long ago when she had betrayed the X-men to join him. Now her body longed for his touch once again. She leaned up brushing her lips across his again as his hands removed her jeans and garments. His lips brushed across her cheek as he placed his body over hers. She gripped his shoulders when he slid into her, her forehead touched his chin as she rocked her hips against him. She felt fire inside her spread through her entire body, her nails digging into his shoulders. His lips captured her as he began to move in her faster. Her head tilted back as he brushed his lips cross her neck when he released his seed into her. They remained laying quietly for a few minutes before he turned to his side pulling her against him, his cape laying over them.

She snuggled up to his chest as she whispered, "…I missed you so much…" His arm tightened around her, he didn't have to say anything, she could always tell from his actions. "...I love you…" she whispered drifting off to sleep.

She awoke to artificial sunlight coming through her balocney, blinking she looked around. She was in her bed, he must have carried her back to bed late while she was still asleep. She sighed when she noticed he was gone. She got up and got dress into blue jeans and a sky-blue tank top. Slipping on shoes she left the room, the smell of food brought her to the kitchen area. The X-men sat at a large table while brotherhood sat on the chairs and couches in the living area, it looked like they were avoiding the others. She sighed running a hand through her hair before stepping in.

"Morning," Jean said making her jump, she turned to see Jean and Scott sitting at the counter near her. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, sorry bout yesterday," she sat down near them.

Jean just smiled and waved a hand, "don't worry, you had a long hard day, it was to be expected.

Siera smiled and grabbed a piece of toast from the serving plates, Jean frowned, "aren't you hungry for more than that?"

Siera shrugged her shoulders, "I don't feel that hungry." She walked over to the living area and smiled at the scene. Sabertooth sat on the couch tapping his nails on the arm, while toad bounced around him swatting his tongue at a fly that was buzzing around, and Pyro was busy playing around with fire as usual.

Siera placed a hand on her hip as she bit into the toast, "I see you're still reluctant to be in the same room as the X-men."

"Hey," Toad said as his tongue caught the fly only to get grabbed by Sabertooth.

"Keep your disgusting appendage far away from me," Sabertooth snarled at him.

Toad gulped his tongue in rubbing it, "they…tried…ta…kell…us…"

Siera raised an eyebrow crossing her arms, "and you guys never tried to kill them either huh."

Toad laughed nervously before shrugging and hopping into a chair, Pyro shot flames near her, "why are you always sticking up for those prats."

She stepped back moving her head to the avoid the flames, looking away to keep the heat from her face, "they're my friends too and don't shoot that near me."

"Afraid you might get burned," Pyro said smirking as he moved the flames closer to her.

Sabertooth stayed where he was but looked at Pyro with a snarl, "that's enough."

"What? Afraid I might ruin the bosses pet?" Pyro laughed, Sabertooth started to stand but Siera held out her hand stopping him.

She smirked evilly as her eyes glowed, "it's alright Sabertooth, I can handle it myself." She lifted her hand to the air, "Pyro do you know what happens when hot flames hit water?" She flicked her wrist as water slammed into the flames turning to steam but the pressure caused Pyro and the chair to be blown back into a wall. "The water pressure causes a chain reaction."

Pyro sat up rubbing his head before growling, "You fucking bitch! Magento's pet or not, you can't treat me like that!" He moved in a blur flinging a large fire ball at her.

She stepped back raising her hand, a small glow starting then dissipating, nothing happened. She stared wide-eyed her hand beginning to shake as the flame came at her. Sabertooth ran forward grabbing her and knocking her out of the way, he landed setting her back on her feet.

She placed a hand on her head sighing, "thanks Sabertooth."

"What the…?!" Pyro yelled as he was lifted into the air and sent flying into a wall as a metal pole pinned him in place.

"Boss," Sabertooth said as Magneto entered the room along with the professor.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't exterminate you right here?" Magneto asked Pyro, although his voice was calm his eyes weren't.

Siera walked up to him placing an hand on his arm, "let him go, it was just a small argument."

"Your kindness for him is misplaced," Magneto said as he looked at her. "But very well, I'll overlook it this time, but get out of place one more time and you will no longer be welcomed Pyro."

"yes sir…." Pyro chocked out, Magento released the bar and he fell to the ground. Siera started to walk over and help him up but he snarled at her, "I don't need your pity…you're nothing but a pet."

Pyro left the room as Siera rubbed her arm, why did Pyro hate her so much. She felt a claw pick off a burnt piece of her hair off. She turned to Sabertooth and smiled before walking beside Magneto.

However, Magneto turned to talking to the professor leaving her standing there. She stood there before letting her shoulders drop.

Sabertooth placed a hand on her shoulder as Magneto walked out of the room with the professor, "Master Magneto has a lot on his mind."

Siera turned wrapping her arms around herself, "yeah…just like back then." She walked over to the couch at the farthest end of the room and sat down.

She looked up when Kitty and Nightcrawler appeared next to her, "what's up?"

Kitty scratched her head before holding her hands in pleading form, "can you sing like you used to? Everyone missed hearing it so much."

Siera sighed before smiling softly, "alright, but does anyone have a guitar."

Surprisingly Bobby sat in one of the chairs pulling a guitar out of a box near it and tossing it to Scott. Jean sat down on a couch near them with Scott, Kitty and Nightcrawler sat on the floor. Sabertooth stood leaning against the wall with Toad sticking to the ceiling.

As Scott began to play Siera stood leaning back against the wall, "my mama mapped out a road that she knows, which hand you shake, which hand you hold. And my hand-me-down mercury ready to roll…" She looked up as she sang, "she knew I had to go. And hey now, make lots of noise, and lay out, laid with a boy." She wrapped her arms around herself, "make the mistakes that she knew all along, I was already gone. I was already gone…life is a runaway train you can't wait to jump on…" She sat on the edge of the couch her hair falling over the side of her face, "they say the first time won't ever last…but that didn't stop me…the first time he laughed…"

The professor and Magneto walked back in through the kitchen door looking over at them.

Siera moved the hair out of her face, "all my friends tried to warn me…the day that we met…girl don't you lose your heart yet…" She stood up holding her arms against herself, "but his dark eyes…dared me with danger…and sparks fly like flame to a paper…fire in his touch burning me up…but still I held on…cause I was already gone…I was already gone…life is like a runaway train…you can't wait to jump on…."

She placed a hand against the wall as she looked away, "the last time I saw him…we packed up my things…and he smiled like the first time he told me his name…and we cried with each other and we split the blame…for the parts we couldn't change… Pictures, dishes, and socks, it's our whole life down in one box… and there he was on front porch alone…but I was already gone…hang out and make lots of noise…laid out laid with a boy…make the mistakes that she made…sparks fly like flame to a paper…I was already…gone…"

Kitty smiled tilting her head, "you always liked to sing songs, but why sad love songs?"

Siera smiled and sat down taking a sip from her water, "…the songs I sing…describe my past…"

"Does that mean you once lived with another guy?!" Nightcrawler cried making her joke on her water.

She coughed setting the glass down, "that was a long time ago…"

"So…what happened to him?" Nightcrawler asked, causing Siera to look at him.

She stood up picking up her glass before walking to the kitchen, pausing before she left them, "…he died…" She turned and walked into the kitchen. She sat down on a stool at the counter and laid her head on her hands, "damn it…why do I always have to remember…"

"Siera are you alright," Siera jumped as she looked up to see the professor and Magneto at the table.

She looked at Magneto before looking away leaning on elbow, her chin on her hand, "yeah…fine."

She waited hoping he would say something but it was the professor who spoke, "why don't you join us."

"Yes we would like it very much," Beast said, smiling as he walked in.

When she looked at Magneto again she found he was looking the other way, she swallowed to fight back tears before standing, "…no…I was…just going to head to my room anyways…maybe another time…"

"We understand," Beast said placing a hand on her shoulder before joining the professor. She turned and almost ran out of the room.

When Siera had left the professor looked over at Magneto, "is there are reason you're avoiding her Eric, She's really upset by it."

Magneto stood as he turned, "I don't have to explain myself to you Charles."

"Maybe not," the professor said folding his hands on the table. "But after five years she's returned, you had not been the only one to lose someone…she lost you as well…And now she's here again, she wants to be by your side…but all you are doing is avoiding her…" The professor stopped, " or is it this because you're afraid to be hurt again."

Magneto turned looking at him eyes glowing, "you're crossing a fine line Charles."

The professor held his hands up, "I'm only trying to help. You know you have to face her…whether you're afraid of her hurting you or your hurting her."

Magneto looked back at the professor before sighing, "you are right Charles…as you usually are…"

The professor rolled up beside him, "it's been five years Eric. The one you love is back in your arms." The professor smiled as he turned his chair to leave the room but paused, "you don't want to lose that chance again."

Chapter 2

Siera sighed leaning against her door as she slid to a sitting position. She placed a hand on her forehead. He was avoiding her; she shook her head to clear it. No, she wasn't going to think that, not again. Even in the past he had been distant, but he still found ways to show her that he cared.

She sighed, "I guess years of being away from him messed with my head." She got up and walked over to the bed, she pulled the sheets down and climbed in. maybe a little nap would help. She laid her head on the pillow snuggling into the sheets. His scent was still on the pillow as she sighed and closed her eyes.

Magneto knocked on the door just in case she was changing, but when he received no answer he opened it. He walked in and looked at her sleeping form. Her hair was dropped over her eyes, one arm spread over the blankets, the other curled under the pillow. He stepped next to the bed as he pulled the sheets that had gotten tossed back up to her. He reached out gently moving her hair from her face as he watched her sleeping face. She looked like a sleeping beauty, her lips slightly parted. He leaned down stopping at first before leaning the rest of the way; he brushed his lips across hers.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him tiredly, "...eric..."

"I'm sorry I woke you," he said standing back up, "you must be tired, I'll leave." She grabbed his arm before he could turn away, he looked back at her but she was looking down her eyes slightly downcast. He turned back to her as he looked down at her, his voice slightly low, "you wish me to stay?"

She nodded but turned leaning her head against the pillow as she looked towards the balcony, "...you don't have to if you don't want..."

She heard the door closed and swallowed gripping the pillow believing he had left. She closed her eyes to keep from crying but the sound of her lamp clicking on made her sit up fast and turn towards the table. He stood there with his back to her setting the lamp back on the table.

She sat up sliding her feet from under the covers and placing them on the floor as she sat on the edge, "...I thought you had left..." When he sat down at the table het set his helmet down, she got up walking to the balcony as she leaned against it looking out the window. Her arms wrapping around herself, "...Eric..." He looked at her as he walked up to her stopping behind her, she could see his eyes reflecting in the window as she looked right at them.

"I need to knowdo you love me?" she stared intently at his reflecting face, her nails digging into her, arms. When he just stood there not answering she closed her eyes as she lowered her head. She swallowed as she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She gasped when he spun her around, when his hand came up wiping the tear away she looked up at him.

He leaned down as he pulled her to him; she closed her as eyes as his lips captured hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, his chin laid on top of her head as she laid her against his chest. She closed her eyes, even though he hadn't said the words she could make it out in his actions. He did love her, she just wished…she could hear him say it.

She awoke to the sound of her door being beaten on, she blinked as she sat up holding her head. She looked down at her naked form and realized what had happened. After they he had kissed her…they had returned to bed, she shook her head, but jumped when something beside her moved. She looked and saw him standing near the table picking his helmet up. She looked to the door and realized that whoever was out there would see him leaving her room.

"Today you'll be joining Sabertooth in training," he said as he walked up to her. She sat there too shocked to say anything. He leaned down and kissed her, just as he was turning she snapped out of it and jumped up throwing her arms around him. She was happy because she had just remembered that just as she was falling asleep she had heard him whisper the words 'I love you'.

"You said the words," she whispered as he turned to her placing a hand on her cheek. He leaned down and she growled when she saw a surprisingly playful smile.

"Would you like to hear them again," he said softly casing her to look up at him. There was the strange playful smile but his eyes were serious, she threw her arms around his neck. "I'll take that as a yes," he leaned down and she felt his breath near her ear as he whispered, "I love you."

She tightened her arms around him as she felt tears of joy in her eyes, "I love you too." He placed his helmet back on and she saw his face turn serious, he turned to the door. She smiled but the smile disappeared, "hey wait!"

She grabbed the sheet from the bed just as he opened the door; she thanked the gods when she had the sheet wrapped around herself just in time. Kitty and Nightcrawler stood outside the door in shock when Magneto exited. They watched him disappear down the hallway before looking at her dressed in a sheet.

"Oh my god," Kitty said as her and Nightcrawler's jaws dropped. They ran off and Siera sat down smiling and sighing at the same time. She shook her head, looks like the entire underground was going to know, but she didn't feel upset,she felt happy.

She heard whispering all around her when she entered the kitchen. She sighed but shook her head, she was too happy to let it bother her. She walked up to Jean who was turning from the fridge, "hey Jean."

Jean almost jumped dropping the orange juice, "oh,hey Siera."

Siera shrugged and grabbed a glass of juice, she walked over to the table and sat down. Bobby suddenly had a scared look and got up with a couple other mutant kids. Siera frowned but when back to drinking her juice she realized a second later why Bobby seemed to look scared, her shoulders were grabbed and her glass fell to the ground as she was spun around to face Wolverine.

As the glass shattered at their feet Wolverine growled, "did Magento spend the night in your room?"

Siera stepped back hitting the table as she pulled her arm from his hand, Jean and the others stepped forward but she raised her hand to stop them.

She looked back at him facing him, "it's none of your business who I let into my room. You don't control me Wolverine."

Wolverine growled grabbing her arm as he leaned closer, his face was just inches from hers as he spoke in a voice the others couldn't hear, "did he take you?"

Siera winced at the pain in her arm, "you're hurting go."

"Did he?!" he snarled nearly slamming her back causing her to step on broken glass. She felt a piece dig into her foot, of all the times to not be wearing shoes. Wolverine practically shook her arm, "did he?!"

"Logan stop it!" Jean yelled running up to them.

Wolverine pushed her away as Scott prepared to fire, "let her go Logan!"

"Hey calm down," kitty appeared through the table and grabbed his arm, "you're hurting her Mr. Logan."

"You haven't answered," he said coldly, his grip tightening.

Siera winced from the pain before looking him straight in the eyes, "and if he did…what will you do." She stood straight as anger filled his eyes, she stepped towards him, "I'm not afraid to say it, nor am I ashamed."

Wolverine growled tossing her aside before storming out of the room, Jean ran to her side, "I'm so sorry Siera. I didn't know he would do something like that."

Siera didn't say anything as Jean helped her up. The kitchen door flew open as Sabertooth walked in, he was sniffing the air. He turned towards them and snarled, he moved to them pushing Jean out of the way. Picking Siera up and setting her on the table, he lifted her leg as he looked at her foot. He placed his nails on either side of glass piece and pulled it out, Siera hissed her foot tugging from his grip.

He stood and looked at Jean, "you woman, attend to her wound."

He started to leave when Scott growled at him, "her name's Jean."

"It's alright Scott," Jean said as she grabbed some gauze and peroxide.

Before Sabertooth could exit Siera stopped him, "don't, please Sabertooth…just leave it…I don't want things to get worse." Sabertooth growled but turned and walked back leaning back against the wall crossing his arms. Jean applied some peroxide to her foot causing her to hiss from the stinging then she wrapped the gauze around it. Siera looked down, "thank you Jean, and Sabertooth please, don't tell Magneto."

You're trying to protect Wolverine," Sabertooth growled once Jean and Scott walked back over to the others.

Siera set her foot on the ground wincing at first before standing tall turning to Sabertooth, "…because Magneto would kill him if he found out."

Sabertooth sighed irritated as he closed his eyes, "you're wasting your pity on Wolverine."

Siera smiled slightly as she walked next to the sink to get some water, "Wolverine said the same thing when I prevented him from killing you." She smiled when she just heard a 'hmph' from him. She sat down with Jean and Scott at the table.

Almost a ten minutes later they felt the metal in the room quiver. "Why are you not in training?" Magneto asked as he walked into the kitchen. Siera looked over as she stood up, Magneto noticed the gauze on her foot, "what happened."

Jean and Scott looked at eachother but Siera just stood there calmly, "I dropped a glass and some of the glass cut my foot." She looked at Sabertooth to see if he was going to say anything, but Sabertooth just stood there with his arms cross as if he was sleeping standing up.

Magneto looked her at foot then back at her before turning, "stay off the foot. You'll start training tomorrow."

Siera sighed once he was gone looking towards Sabertooth, "thank you for not telling him."

Sabertooth just growled before walking out as well, "I should have."

Siera smiled shaking her head, no matter how Sabertooth was acting, he still had a…kind side. She sat back down beside Jean and Scott.

"I don't see why you're protecting him," Scott said, leaning back in his chair. "He had no right to attack you like that."

"He's still a friend, just as you two are," Siera said softly, as she grabbed an orange from the basket in the middle of the table. "By the way what happened to all the others I saw when I first arrived?"

"Oh, we had separate areas made," Jean said smiling. "This area amd the doors down the left hallway and the right are ours. The other have expanded the hideout using long underground pathways. It's so not everyone is in one place, cause it might draw attention from the setinals."

"And old Lady Seer?" Siera asked, she hadn't seen the old lady or Leopard in awhile, or Natsumi.

"They've moved to another hideout," Scott said shrugging. "Something about it being too noisy or going to get too noisy around here."

Siera shook her head smiling, old Lady Seer must have seen some of the troubles and interesting things that had happened so far. She peeled her orange and was just about to bite into it when she heard a crash coming from down the hall. They got up and ran for the training room.

They opened the doors to the training room as smoke burst out. Siera coughed waving the smoke out of her face. When the smoke had cleared they found Kitty, Nightcrawler, and Pyro fighting. Pyro shot a large wave of fire at Kitty as she tried to come up from the floor.

"Look out!" Nightcrawler teleported next to her grabbing her arm and teleported to a safe spot. "Hey! Time out!"

"What for, can't stand the heat?!" Pyro yelled jumping to a platform above them. "They stay out of the kitcheon!"

"That's enough," Scott said blasting Pyro into a wall. "Training for today is over, save it for the setinals."

Pyro growled getting up preparing to continue fighting as Siera looked at him, "Pyro are you going to disobey Magento's orders."

Pyro snarled before getting up and walking out, but as he passed her he smirked, "Saw Wolverine, I wonder what would happen to him if Magneto found out."

Siera spun as he walked out laughing, Jean placed a hand on her shoulder, "don't let him get to you. He's only trying to get a rise out of you."

Kitty and Nightcrawler stood up looking each other, Nightcrawler ran an hand through his hair, "umm…we'll just be…leaving…"

"The professor wants to have a talk with you," Scott said, "he's not too happy about what happened."

Kitty and Nightcrawler gulped as Jean placed a hand on Siera's shoulder, "the professor asked for you to come as well."

The professor was in the library with Hank when they walked in. Hank removed his glasses setting them on the table, "I'll get out of the way."

He patted Kitty and Nightcrawler on the shoulder as he exited, the professor closed the books that they had been looking at.

"We brought Kitty and Nightcrawler like you asked," Scott said as he walked up to the professor.

"Thank you, you and Jean may leave," the professor said to them as he turned to Kitty and Nightcrawler.

"Come meet us later," Jean tapped Siera on the shoulder before leaving with Scott.

Once the door was closed the professor turned to Kitty and Nightcrawler, "I am very disappointed in you two. A person's private life is not something that is to be told to everyone."

"We're sorry professor," Kitty said lowering her head, before she looked at Siera. "I'm sorry Siera, we didn't think it would turn out like it did."

Siera nodding before turning to the professor hesitating, "…are you going to tell…him."

The professor closed his eyes folding his hands, "…If Eric asks I will have to hell him. However, if he doesn't then I will leave it up to you to decide whether or not you want him to know. As for Wolverine, I will have a talk with him." The professor turned to Kitty and Nightcrawler, "as for you two, Hank needs help with cleaning the lab."

Kitty and Nightcrawler groaned before opening the door and dragging their feet to the lab. The professor turned back to his desk as Siera sat down on the couch that was against the wall.

She paused looking at the flickering candle inside the gas-lamp on the table, "…professor…Charles"

Charles smiled as he looked up at her, "what is it Siera?"

"…it's my fault this war started…isn't," she clenched her fist as she laid her head on her hands.

The professor rolled over to her, "this war is not your fault. What happened wasn't your fault. Everyone made a mistake, this was the result of people refusing to understand those that are different."

"But…if I hadn't disappeared…Magneto…Eric…wouldn't have been hurt…" her shoulders shook as her nails dug into the couch. "He would have never lost control if I had been there."

The professor placed a hand on her head, "Siera, this war would have started even if you had been with him from the start. The setinals were already in production, they would have been released no matter what happened. This was something that had already began before the incident ever happened…"

Siera smiled softly as she stood up, "thank you…professor. She paused in the doorway, her hand on the doorframe, "…tell Wolverine…I'm sorry I hurt him…I didn't intend that…but…I still see him as a friend…"

The professor nodded, "I'll tell him." Siera smiled and turned closing the door.

She was walking past the living area when a tongue shot past her, she screamed falling back. Toad hopped past her laughing, "gotcha!"

She shivered gagging before standing up, she glared as he disappeared down a hallway, "damn toad."

She paused when she looked down at her feet, she wanted to walk around but it was probably best to put some shoes on. She ran to her room, grabbing some shoes and headed to the rooms the brotherhood used. She stopped when she passed a room that had a couch overturned, a chair that looked like a rag toy and a beat up t.v. set. She stepped in looking around, she felt the breeze of someone stepping behind her and jumped forward spinning around aiming her hand.

Sabertooth stood there with his arms crossed, she sighed, "…can you not sneak up on me…I hate that."

"Master Magneto is repairing the underground paths," Sabertooth turned, "follow me."

Siera smiled and ran after him, he led her down some deserted hallways and to a set of metal doors. When he opened the doors it opened onto a large open area. Rocks and debris covered the ground, Colloses was holding a large pole while Pyro melted the hinges to the pole sealed against the ceiling.

"Look out below!" came Toad's voice as a bunch of rocks landed near her. She stepped back looking up with a growl. "sorry babe!"

That did it, Siera had it with Toad, "Never…Call…Me…BABE!" She grabbed of the medal rods on the ground and threw it at him knocking him off the ceiling, "disgusting creature."

Sabertooth growled a laugh as he walked passed the crumbled Toad, "she wins."

Toad rubbed his head grumbling, "you're lucky the boss has forbidden us form hurting you."

"Whatever tough guy," Siera said tapping him on the head, "all bark and no bite…or in this case…all croaks and nothing to back it up."

"Haha she knows you to a 'T'," Collosus laughed causing Toad to grumble good nature-like.

Siera smiled but gasped when the metal plates she was standing on lifted her up to a small ledge that overlooked the construction. She looked up when she was set down beside Magneto.

"Was there a problem with the X-men," he said in a not asking tone but a stating tone.

Siera sweat dropped sending a glare down at Pyro who was laughing, "…rotten… snitch…" She sighed and stepped beside him, "…the professor is taking care of it…it won't happen again…" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she almost shivered when saw the anger in his eyes but remained still. She blinked when his arm went around her shoulders, she looked at him surprised before smiling and leaning her head on his arm.

However she could sense something was up, "…you're..not going to kill him are you?" He didn't answer as she sighed, "just don't hurt him too much…he's still my friend."

"Hey Siera!" Siera sighed looking towards the entrance as Rogue appeared in the entrance.

She sighed running a hand through her hair as she stepped to the edge, "what is it Rogue?!"

Rogue walked up to just below the ledge, "I need to talk to you, or does he have you on such a leash you can't even talk to a friend if they're an X-Men."

Siera narrowed her eyes coldly, she felt Magneto's arm come from around her and knew he did not like the comment. She sat on the edge, "if you've got something to say to me you can say it in front of them and him."

Rogue glared at her before hitting the lower part of the cliff, causing Siera to get knocked down. Siera landed on her back looking up at Rogue, "this had better be good or I'll make you YOU'LL NEVER WALK AGAIN!"

"Apologize to Wolverine," Rogue said angrily, which cause Siera to slip on the rubble when she was getting up.

"You've got to be kidding me, he attacked ME!" Siera snarled standing facing Rogue. "And you've got no right to order me around, you're just a child."

"And so are you," Rogue growled, "sleeping with a man that's twice your age."

Siera's began to glow, "looks like you didn't pay attention during history lesson. My exact age is 523. I was alive over five hundred years before you were ever born. You are the child compared to me, I've been through more wars and more hardships than you'll face in your in a lifetime. So don't you dare think you know what's best for me. Don't you dare order me around and don't you EVER use your powers against me or I swear I'll make the brotherhood look like a bunch of rabbits compared to my wrath!" Boiling water was circling her causing steam to fill the air. "No matter how much of a friend Wolverine or you are I will not allow you guys to run my life?!"

"It would be wise to leave," Magneto said causing Rogue to spin around and find him standing behind her. "Unless you have a death wish."

The brotherhood had stopped what they were doing and were surrounding Rogue. Collosus stood with his arms crossed to her left while Sabertooth stood to he right.

Rogue looked at Siera angrily, "you're a traitor Siera, he trusted you." Rogue turned to leave, Magneto moved out of the way.

Once she was gone Siera's eyes turned to normal as she fell to her knees, half sitting half kneeling. She closed her eyes bowing her head as she whispered, "…I know…"

"So what if the X-Men think you're a traitor," Pyro shrugged chuckling, "just the look on their faces was priceless."

Siera slammed her head to the side as her eyes flared with blue flames, Pyro was sent flying across the cavern. Her breathing was heavy as her nails dug into the ground, she closed her eyes as she let out a deep breath. The water around her fell out of the air splashing the ground. She stood up gripping her head, "fuck it…I'm going to lay down!" she was seriously pissed, toad hopped passed her. "As for you, if I see that tongue one more time I'LL RIP IT OFF AND FEED IT TO THE VULTURES!"

"What Vultures?" Toad laughed nervously as Siera's eyes narrowed. He swallowed backing up, "I'll just…be...going..." He was out of the room faster than you could say run.

"Where are you going?" Collosus asked Sabertooth as he reached the entrance.

Sabertooth looked at him, "to pay a visit to an old friend."

"Leave Wolverine to me," Magneto said in tone that said he will not be questioned.

"Yes boss," Sabertooth growled, Siera walked past them, her body was tense.

"I'll be in my room," she growled as she slammed the door to the halls open.

"Yowch," Toad said from his hiding spot on the ceiling. "That is one pissed off wildcat. Wonder what Wolverine said to her to get her to a temper tantrum."

"Something about sleeping with the enemy," Pyro said from where he sat fixing his flame guns.

"Did they used to be lovers?" Collosus asked Pyro.

Pyro shook his head, "Nah, Wolverine appeared to be the one who was after her, she wasn't interested in his advances…apparently there had been an issue with someone she had been with when they first met her."

"Why are you being so nice about her now?" Toad questioned hopping beside him. "Thought you hated her."

"After that power show," Pyro pointed out, "only a fool would go against her. She's one hot woman, literally. I'm not that stupid, I don't have a death wish like those fools of X-men do."

"Master Magneto?" Sabertooth asked as Magneto exited the room.

"Ten pies say the boss makes it so Wolverine has to eat through a straw the rest of his life," Toad laugh hopping to the entrance.

"I'll take that bet," Sabertooth growled surprising them all.

"Ya know something we don't?" Toad asked eying Sabertooth suspiciously. Sabertooth didn't as he exited the caverns leaving them to look at each other.

Wolverine stood in the weight room setting the barbells down, he stopped standing up straight as he sniffed the air, "…mag…" He was cut off as the barbells lifted sending him into a wall pinning him.

Magneto floated up to him eyes glowing, "touch her again and I will kill you."

Wolverine snarled swiping at him with his claws, "what's stopping you from doing it now metal-head."

Magneto merely floated back a little aiming his hand as the metal tightened around Wolverine. Wolverine felt every bone in his body refusing to move.

"Siera would be upset if anything happened to you," Magneto lifted his hand making the equipment circle him. "However, stay away from her…the next time I won't be so generous." The lights gave out as Wolverine hit the ground, when they came back on Magneto was gone.

Siera was lying down when an alarm rang throughout the hideout, throwing the sheets off she threw open her door running to the living area. She found Toad, Storm, and Best and the rest of the X-men preparing to go out.

"Oh good, Siera stay here with Kitty and Nightcrawler," Storm said as she and Beast prepared to leave. "The others are above, there's been some setinals getting closer to the hideout."

"Where's Magneto and the others?" she asked looking around, the professor, Wolverine and Sabertooth were gone as well.

"They're already above," Kitty said shrugging, "they were the first wave, we're to stay here if they don't return."

"What?!" Siera raced to the entrance that led to the church above.

"Siera stop!" Storm yelled after, "it's too dangerous for you to go up there!"

Siera reached the ground level gasping when she saw Magneto dodging Setinals. She couldn't hide below while the one she loved fought for his life above. She clenched her fist as she felt her emotions rise.

She ran forwards jumping onto the crumbled wall crouching will a growl as water began to rise around her, "hey bucketheads! Pick on someone your own size!" She sent a wave of water slamming into the setinal that Toad and Pyro were battling.

"Hey girl thanks!" Toad yelled as he and Pyro landed next to her. She nodded before moving back towards where she had seen Magneto battling.

Scott and Jean landed near her, Scott looked worried, "Siera don't go any further it's too dangerous!"

"Stuff it Scott, I won't stand by and watch all you risk your lives," Siera snapped, her eyes narrowed. "I didn't do everything I could to come back just to watch him get killed."

Jean sighed but nodded, she understood what Siera meant, "alright but please be careful."

Scott shook his head, "women…fine, Magneto's fighting near the lake with Sabertooth."

"Thanks," Siera turned as they returned back to their battle. Moving swiftly it didn't take long for her wind up right close to where Magneto was in the air ripping a setinal apart while more appeared to replace the one that was destroyed. She closed her eyes and raised her arms, then snapping her wrist she brought them down as she twirled, "Aqua Tornado!" The swirling tornado of water slammed into the setinal's faces smashing through the glass that covered their eyes.

Magneto turned swiftly, furious, "what the hell are you doing up here?! Go back to the underground!"

"Not on your life!" Siera growled as dived out of the way when a setinal's fist connected with where she had been standing. She stood smirking, "you're not fighting alone, don't worry I can take care of myself."

Magento's eyes narrowed at her but it was hard for to tell whether he was angry or worried his mouth was set in a stern frown but his eyes were a mix of anger and what almost looked like worry. He turned back to the fight, she smiled and turned sending another wave of water at the setinals. She knew she was in for an earful when they got back below but at least she was here fighting beside him. She felt her back almost touch his when two setinals burst from the ground on either side of them. She could feel the magnetic pulses coming off his body as a wave erupted from him sending the setinals back. She growled going after the setinal on her side.

"This one's mine," she yelled running after it, before Magneto could stop her. She landed on a large boulder looking up at the setinal. Closing her eyes she put all her will into willing the water slam through the setinals head smashing it. When the setinals body crashed to the ground she turned brushing her hands off. "Well, mine's down."

She stopped when a loud jets-like sound filled the air, the ground beginning to rumble and shake. A large explosion like-sound sounded behind her, all heads turned on her, shock on the faces of her friend. Siera stopped when she noticed that everyone was staring in horror towards her, "what are you…"

Her eyes landed on the back of Magneto's head as it turned towards her slowly, she felt her blood run cold when she saw the look that crossed over his face, the ground under her began to rumble a large shadow falling slowly over her. As she slowly turned she felt a scream catch in her throat, a large black and purple setinal that was twice the size of the others. But it wasn't the size that made her eyes widen, it's hand was held out as charged beam was preparing to fire. Out of the corner of her eye she was barely aware that Wolverine was racing towards her or Sabertooth heading from behind towards the setinal. A flash filled her mind as the last battle against the setinals raged through her mind, she couldn't move she wouldn't be able to dodge, tears begin to fall from her eyes, "no..not..again…"

Only this time, she may not return to her world, this time..she could actually die. She could feel her heart almost stop when the setinals charged beam erupted towards her. Wolverine and Sabertooth would never make it in time, when the beam started to fill her vision her eyes slammed shut. As if time had stopped she felt herself get slammed into a hard body. When she opened her eyes a red cape was whipping in the energy flow of the one holding her. She looked back to find that she was slammed up against Magento's side, an arm holding her tightly to him. His other raised and holding back the setinal's attack his eyes glowing red, the energy flowing off him made a cold shiver run up her spine. His hand closed into a clenched form as a growl sounded from his throat when his hand was released the setinal was lifted into the air as its arms, legs and head were ripped apart from the body. Her heart slowly began to return to a natural rhythm. When his arm lowered she slowly raised her eyes too look up at him, he was still looking at where the setinal had be. He eyes had slowly began to return to normal, but the anger that was radiating off him lowered slowly but she could still feel it.

When he suddenly lifted her she didn't object, she kept her eyes down as he carried her past those the others. She could see out of the corner of her eye as they entered the church. He remained silent as he carried her through the halls of the underground and towards her room. When the door opened he stepped inside setting her down, the door closing behind them. She looked up at him as his hand closed around her arm, her eyes locked with his and felt her heart drop… behind the anger there was fear in his eyes. He had been scared…scared to lose her again…

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking up at him a tear falling down, "for scaring you."

His arm tightened around her as held her closer, "…never leave my side again…"

She looked up at him shocked, "…I can fight again beside you…"

He leaned in brushing an armored hand across her cheek, "…you will train under my supervision with Sabertooth and the others. Only then will I permit you to go above with us."

She nodded putting a hand over his the warmth of her hand making the cold armor warm, "…alright…"

He leaned down his lips closing over hers, her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her. She could feel them floating until she was laid back against the soft sheets on her bed. She closed her eyes as she let her body relax into his arms. They both had been affected greatly by what had almost happened, now needing to know the other was still here in both body and soul.

She laid her hands against the wall she lifted her face towards the warm water that was pounding her face to the warm water that was pounding at her body. She winced as the water hit a bruise on her on her side, there was another on her shoulder that was turning an ugly purple. Her body felt like it had been hit by a truck. A steel truck, to be more exact, she closed her eyes her head leaning against the shower wall. From the moment she woke up almost a week ago, everything had been going wrong. Magneto had started a training regiment for her, however that morning…hadn't gone so good.

~*~*~*~That morning~*~*~*~

She woke up early that morning with the sheets being pulled off. Grumbling she sat up looking at Magneto with a tired glare.

"Time to get up, you have practice in one hour," he said turning back to the door.

She blinked tiredly at the clock that Beast had made for her, it blinked 6:00am. She fell back closing her eyes, she was tired and she didn't feel good.

"Ah!" she screamed as the bed tipped over knocking her to the floor. She sat up pushing the pillows and sheets off, "alright I'm up!"

She growled throwing the pillow at him as he exited the room, smirking when she him squarely in the back of the head. However, with his helmet on it didn't do much. "Jerk!"

She grumbled and got up slipping on gray sweatpants and a sky blue tank top with tennis shoes. She swayed as she leaned against the dresser, shaking her head as they stood up. Running her hand through her hair she sighed, "…I must be getting sick…" She dragged herself to the kitchen area.

"Morning," Jean said as she entered the kitchen. Jean and Scott were dressed in training suits and already eating breakfast. Siera looked at the food on the table and felt her stomach turn. She groaned and turned away from the food, walking to the refrigerator. She looked through it pulling out the orange juice and pouring a glass.

Jean frowned as she watched her, "is that all you're going to have for breakfast."

Siera picked up the glass sighing, "…I don't feel…hungry…" She sat down at the table and leaned on her elbow.

The door to the kitchen flew open as Nightcrawler and Kitty dragged themselves in. They both had dark circles under their eyes.

Kitty collapsed into a chair laying her head on the table, "I'm soooooo tired. Why do we have train so early."

Nightcrawler did the same grumbling, "tell me about it. My eyelids are dropping so bad I'll probably need laundry pins to hold them up."

"At least you twerps don't have the boos as your drill sergeant," Pyro said walking in, "the boss seems to be in a bad mood."

"…just great…" Siera said as she pushed her half full glass across the table and got up. "…I better report to Captain Doom…"

They watched her out of the kitchen heading for the training room.

"What's up with her?" Nightcrawler asked picking his head up then letting it fall. Jean and Scott looked at each other before looking at the door again.

Siera fell to the ground for the tenth time as she avoided Collosal's punch. A bruise was starting to appear on her side after the kick she had taken. She growled and pushed herself off the ground and lifted her hand as a tornado of water shot at Collosal sending him into a wall. She sighed leaning on her knees.

Suddenly a metal bar slammed into her shoulders sending her flying across the room, Magneto aimed another bar at her, "never let down your guard! Now get up!"

She lifted herself from the ground ignoring her body's protest, clenching her fist as waves of water appeared around her surrounding her and lifting her. "Ah!"

she sent the typhoon wave at him only for it to be pushed aside by a metal wall. She gasped as she saw movement at the corner of her eye, she threw herself aside as Sabertooth landed crashing through the floor where she had been standing. Steel came up behind her knocking her across the back causing her to fall. Her chest hit the ground as the wind was knocked out of her.

Magneto placed the wall back in place as he landed, "this session is over, you're not concentrating. There's no point in continuing."

Siera pushed herself up sighing, "I'm…sorry…I'll keep practicing…I'll focus more…"

Magneto had his back to her as he floated over to the command room, "it's pointless to continue."

He entered the command room shutting the door. She swallowed as she lowered her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see Sabertooth standing behind her.

She looked away fighting the tears, "…nothing I do makes him happy…" She didn't wait for them to say anything as she turned and walked out of the training room.

She shut the water off as she stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her. She walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed rubbing her head, for some reason her stomach was killing her. She had a pounding headache and she felt really sick. She leaned back on her hands pausing when she felt something wet on her hands. She moved the sheets and froze; a spot of blood was on the base sheet. As she stared at the nights from her first week here played through her mind.

She shook her head not believing it, "…there's no…way…" She heard a knock at the door and aimed her hand at the spot. "I hope this works," she whispered as she focused her mind entirely on her powers. The water in blood made the spot began to fade, her breathing turned heavy as she flicked her wrist. The blood disappeared leaving the sheet soaked with water.

She got up and opened the door slightly, she froze when she saw Wolverine. She started to close the door, "…"

He grabbed it causing her to look at him, "we need to talk."

She gripped the door, "…now's not a good time. And if he finds you here he might kill you…he's…not in a good mood today."

Wolverine gripped the door pushing it forward more as she placed her foot behind it, "I'm not afraid of him."

She glared at him but sighed, "you should be…with the mood he's in…"

He crossed his arms not moving, she growled shaking her head, "…fine…but give me a minute to change." He stepped back and she slammed the door shut, five minutes later she opened the door dressed in black sweatpants and a white tank, she stepped aside letting him enter.

She turned to him after she had the door closed, "start talking, you've got five minutes before I kick you out."

He sighed/growled but turned to her, "…I came…to apologize…for what I did. You were right…it's not my place to tell you what to do."

Siera uncrossed her arms as she sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed picking up a glass of water, "…apology accepted…I'm still mad at you but for you to be apologizing is a big thing."

He stood looking out the balcony of her room, "…just the thought of him…taking you…pissed me off…I wanted to kill him…" She leaned back against the bed board, her stomach was beginning to hurt more. He turned to her, "…Siera?" when she didn't answer he walked over to her, "hey…what's wrong with you?"

She pulled away as she fell her forward holding her stomach, "don't…I'm fine…you're apology has been accepted…now leave…before he returns…"

"I'm taking you to Beast," he growled picking her up, she tried to struggle but her vision had begun to blur. He kicked the door open as he carried her swiftly to Beast's lab.

Beast opened the door of his lap when he heard someone pounding on it, he looked at Wolverine who was holding a pale Siera. Wolverine pushed past him growling, "Something's wrong, she's burning up."

Beast shut the door quickly as he rushed to the computer; he hooked up a scanner to her forehead and chest. He turned to Wolverine, "I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside."

Wolverine growled but turned to leave, "let me know as soon as you find out what's wrong."

Siera woke up ten minutes later to the sounds of machines, her headache was making her head pound. She started to sit up when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Just take it easy," Beast said as he pushed her gently back a to a laying position. "You had quite a fever, I've brought it down but..my test show something more…complex."

Siera laid her head back closing her eyes, "what's wrong with me?"

Beast sat down in a chair beside her removing his glasses, "first I'll need to ask some…personal questions."

She opened her eyes looking at him, her eyes narrowing slightly before sighing, "what are they?"

Beas looked at his clipboard as he pulled out a pen, "have you experienced any stomach or abdominal pain?"

Siera closed her eyes, "…some stomach pain…"

Beast checked off something on the clipboard, "have you had any abnormal bleeding or eating habits?"

Siera frowned remembering the blood spot, "…a…little…"

Beast looked up at her seriously as he placed the pen on the clipboard, "any morning sickness?"

Siera sat there looking at him for a moment before paling to a ghost white, "…am…i?"

Beast looked at the clipboard before standing and setting it on the table, he turned to her looking her right in the eyes, "…you're pregnant."

Siera froze as her eyes widened, she look at the floor as her breath caught in her throat.

Beast sighed turning to his computer, "we have some pain medication I can give you for the stomach pains. As well as some antibiotics I can give you for the cold you've caught. You'll need to report to me every week so we can monitor your progress. However…I won't lie…" Beast turned to her, "we do not have the equipment for this. I will have to talk to the professor to see if we can get some from an outside city."

Siera wasn't listening, her mind was spinning as she stood. She was…pregnant…what the hell was she going to do…what was magneto going to do if he found out… She shook her head to clear it, she had to focus, "Beast…don't tell anyone…"

Beast looked at her, "I won't tell Magneto if you don't want me to, however I will have to talk to the professor."

Siera nodded, "I understand…but…please…don't tell anyone else…especially not Eric…or Wolverine…"

Beast nodded understanding, "don't worry, I won't say anything, patient confidentially."

Siera smiled softly as she went to the door, "thank you." She quickly went out the door.

"Are you alright?" she jumped when she found Wolverine outside the lab.

She backed up as she turned to the hallway, "just a small fever and a bad cold. Nothing to worry about, I should be fine with some rest and back to normal in a few days."

She noticed he wasn't believing her as he stepped up to her, "you're lying."

She turned quickly looking away, "…please…don't ask me again…"

He grabbed her arm when she started to walk past, "I won't let you get away till you answer me."

She didn't face him, "Wolverine please…if Magneto…if Eric catches you…"

He narrowed his eyes, "so it's Eric now, only the professor calls him by his real name."

Siera swallowed as she tried to pull away, "if I told you the truth it would only make you angry at me…and him…"

She felt him stiffen and slowly looked at him, he was staring at her with shock as he slowly released her arm, "…you're…"

Siera swallowed nodding as she felt tears fall from her eyes and her legs give in. he caught her as she fell to her knees shaking, "…what am I going to do…how am I supposed to tell him…I'm so scared…"

Wolverine just knelt there holding her, the shock had hit him hard, but as she cried into his arms he realized just how scared she was.

He lifted her careful to avoid the bruise on her arm, she winced when he touched her side. He narrowed his eyes lifting the side of her shirt slightly, revealing the bruise on her side that had turned a ugly blue and purple.

She looked away, "…I…wasn't paying attention in training…"

"You look a fucking punch bag," he growled picking her up.

"He…just…wants to prepare me…for anything," she replied sighing.

"Bullshit," Wolverine snarled as he carried her to her bed and laid her down. "He's pushing you past your limits and not even caring if he exhausts you to the brink of death."

She sat up narrowing her eyes coldly, "watch it…those are death wish words…"

Wolverine grabbed her arm moving the bruise in front of her, "look at you, if he cared would he let you get so beaten up and still push you to continue. Would he pretend not to notice that something was wrong."

She wrapped her arms around herself as she pulled her knees up to her chin, "…what am I supposed to do…I love him…but nothing I do seems to make him happy…" she paled white as a ghost, "what will he do what he finds out…I don't know what to do…"

"Get some rest before you pass out again," he said standing, "you can't do anything if you're too exhausted to stay awake…"

"And you need to leave before he returns," she said laying back and pulling the sheets up. "and wolverine…if you say anything…I swear I'll make you pay…"

Wolverine just "hmphed" before leaving.

Toad was hopping along the hallway when he spotted Wolverine. He hid behind one of the doors watching Wolverine shut the door and heading to the lab.

Toad tapped the wall tilting his head, "…Wolverine leaving Siera's room…master's going to be furious…" He smirked as he hopped back towards the training rooms.

Magneto was in the command room with the professor when Toad hopped in. Sabertooth snarled at him slashing his nails towards him, "get out of here Toad."

Toad just smiled hopping over him, "I have a interesting tale, Wolverine leaving Siera's room."

Sabertooth stood up looking towards Magneto who's eyes narrowed, the metal chair he was sitting in shot up and slammed into a wall, "What did you say?"

Toad was smirking as he hopped on the table in front of Magneto and the professor, "I witnessed Wolverine leaving Siera's room."

Magneto turned heading to the door as the professor quickly followed, "now Eric, we don't know what the situation is."

"You're X-men has pushed me past my limits Charles," Magneto said coldly, the professor back up as the metal doors collapsed.

Siera's eyes flew open as a popping sound woke her, it was Kitty and Nightcrawler.

"Siera there's trouble!" Nightcrawler said frantically, "Magento's going to kill Wolverine."

"He attacked Wolverine in the weight room, we can't stop him!" Kitty yelled frightened.

Siera shot up wincing but threw the sheets off grabbing Nightcrawler's arm, "take me there!"

They appeared in the weight room just as Wolverine was sent into a wall. Magneto was in the middle of the room, the equipment and machines were circling around him. Wolverine was trying to fight his power but the metal in his body was being controlled by Magneto.

"Eric that's enough!" the professor yelled from the entrance, Scott and Kean were on either side of the professor.

"Let him go Magneto," Scott yelled aiming his eyes and readying an attack.

"Wait don't!" Siera yelled running into Scott's path. She turned to Magneto as she dodged a metal bar, "Eric please…stop..don't hurt him!"

"Stay out of this," Magneto said making one of the bars knock her to the ground. Siera gasped turning her body so that she landing on her back.

"You fool!" Wolverine roared as he broke Magneto's metal grip and tackled him out of the air. He knocked him across the head as they rolled across the ground.

Siera pushed herself up as she watched in horror, if she didn't do something fast…Magneto would kill Wolverine. She swallowed clenching her eyes shut as she screamed, "He was only worrying about me cause I passed out! Eric please nothing happened! He took me to Beast because…I'M PREGNANT!"

It was as if time had stopped, nobody moved or said anything, Wolverine looked at her surprised as Magneto froze. Wolverine got up backing up as Siera swallowed tears falling, "…I was afraid to tell you…Wolverine stayed…to make sure I was okay."

She looked up when he walked in front of her kneeling down beside her, he looked at Beast who had come with the professor, "is it true?"

Beast nodded his head, "yes…the test was positive. Her abnormal eating habits and abnormal blood loss…were signs of pregnancy. She's about a week along."

"Blood loss, " Magneto looked back at her as she looked away.

"I…was..scared..you've been..acting so distant…and after practice, "she shook slightly, "…I didn't know what you would do if you found out…"

The professor rolled up next to his old friend, "perhaps..Eric…your avoidance of her made her believe that you be upset if she told you."

Siera closed her eyes as tears fell to the ground her hands gripping at the cold cement, "..i'm sorry…I was so scared…"

She jumped when his hand touched her shoulder….then threw herself into his arms crying against his chest. His arms held her in a tight embrace, as everyone watched quietly.

After the incident everyone noticed a change in Magneto, the next morning Siera walked into the kitchen WITH Magneto. She was dressed in jeans and a sweat jacked, when she sat down Nightcrawler leaned on his hand raising an eyebrow.

The professor entered, "good morning students, Eric, Siera."

Siera smiled softly nodding, "morning professor."

"Morning Mr. Logan," Kitty said, causing Siera to look up.

Wolverine looked up at her then at Magneto who was standing behind her, "morning." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Siera sighed leaning on her chin poking her fork into the eggs that were set in front of her. She didn't feel hungry anymore, she was happy that Magneto was no longer avoiding her. And after finding out she was pregnant he was taking measures to keep her under surveillance by brotherhood or himself watching her.

"Siera you really should eat," Beast said from the stool he was sitting on near the counter. "You have to keep your strength up."

"Beast I swear, don't YOU start playing mother, I've already got that problem with someone else," she said pointing her thumb behind her. "Somebody refuses to let me go with the surveillance team tonight."

"It's too dangerous for you to go above," Magneto said, his tone stated that he would not change his mind. The professor was smiling slightly which caused Siera to roll her eyes irritated.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed put her fork down, "like whatever, I'm heading to the training room."

"Should you be training in your…condition?" Kitty asked as Siera placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't you start, I'm not that fragile," she said in a insisting tone. "Besides I'm not going to let my skills go to waist just because I'm pregnant. I wasn't born to some house mother, I was born a warrior. Pregnant or not we keep to our training schedule."

She turned on her heel and exited the room leaving the others surprised, but leaving Wolverine with a smirk, "have fun taming that metalhead."

Magneto merely gave him a stern look before exiting as well. Sabertooth joined them on the way to the training room.

Siera stood in the middle of the training room in her new outfit, a sky blue suit similar to Magento's armor, "Alright Sabertooth, give me your best shot. I could take on ten setinals with how I feel."

Magneto stood on the sidelines watching with his arms crossed, "begin."

Sabertooth rushed at Siera as she ran towards him, she dodged his claws grabbing his shoulder and flipping over him. Kicking him beside the head she used a water wave to knock his feet from under him. Then she formed a tornado sending him flying across the room.

She jumped forwards rolling into a ball across the ground before spinning as Steal broke through where she was standing. She aimed her hands to the air and Steal was lifted into the air by a geyser.

She heard the sound of flames in the air as she jumped into the air twirling, swirling water surrounding her form and turning the flames turn to steam before they touched her. Then she flipped through the air and twirled sending a wave shaped as a dolphin at Pyro, "Dolphin's Dance!" Pyro was slammed to the ground as he stood up, soaked to the bone.

"Whoa," Toad said from against the wall, "did I miss something or does she seem to be ten times better than when she arrived. One week of training doesn't make someone that good."

"Well, how was that," Siera asked Magneto as she smiled.

"I'll give it a D," he said without even blinking.

She stumbled as she screamed, "What!" she blinked when blue water flames surrounded her.

"Let's see how you handle this," he said aiming his hand at the metal walls and sending them at her.

She stepped back, "oh…shit…" She jumped to get out of the way. Something hit her back knocking her forward, she look find Magento and a metal ball. She stood up, "cheap shot."

"Hahaha, looks like you can't fight if you can't even hand some metal walls and training balls," Toad laughed hopping across the room.

Siera felt herself grow angry, her entire body felt like it was on fire. She felt something building up inside her, without realizing what she was doing she waved her hand at Toad. All the metal objects that Magneto was controlling was pulled out of his control and shot towards Toad sending him into a wall.

She shook her head staring at what just happened, "…what the…did I do that?"

Magneto landed beside her frowning he held a small metal ball in front of her, "try moving this."

She looked at it concentrating on it, but nothing happened. She shook her head, "I can't do it."

"Unless," Steal suggested walking over, "you have to be angry."

"Think about something that pisses you off," Pyro suggested.

Siera looked back at the metal ball Magneto was holding as she thought about something that pissed her off the most, the metal ball suddenly shot into the air nearly taking his head off.

She blinked as she shook her head, "sorry!"

"What were you thinking?" he asked as he looked at the hole that was now in the…metal…ceiling.

She scratched her head as she turned to head over and get some water, "….about someone who thinks I'm helpless just cause I'm pregnant."

"Oooooh you mean the boss," Toad laughed only to get knocked across the head by Sabertooth. Toad rubbed his head, "what was that for?"

"You're annoying me," Sabertooth stated as he turned to the training equipment.

"It's for you own protect," Magneto stated as Siera started to enter the command room.

She signaled him to follow and waited inside the command once he had entered the door was she shut she sighed, "…Eric…I want to be able to fight above with you and the others. I don't want to have sit back and watch you all risking your life while I'm not doing anything…I can't…do that again." She didn't look up when he looked at her. "I'm only a week along, some extra training and joining you above won't do any damage. I want to fight beside you." She looked up at him with a serious look with eyes, "I won't back down, I either go up with you or I go up there myself."

He crossed his arm raising an eyebrow, "that's what you're thinking."

She growled as she stood up poking him in the chest, "I'm serious, don't you understand. I'm warrior, I can't sit back and watch someone I love fight without me just because he's trying to protect me. I won't let that…I don't want to see that again…" she clenched her fist closing her eyes. "You were a medical student, you know I can still fight right now. Then it gets close I'll promise to stay below. And I promise to stand down if gets too dangerous."

R & R

Well that's it for now, my first X-men fanfict, and first try at some new ideas. Please no flames.


End file.
